Hard and Soft Science by JessicaMDawn
by TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] M. Stilinski enseigne la physique en primaire. M. Hale enseigne l'histoire de l'Ancien Monde dans la salle à côté de la sienne. Tous les enfants savent qu'il y avait une querelle entre eux, et ils étaient tous heureux d'y participer et de prendre parti. Mais qui gagnait vraiment la Guerre ?


**Titre :** Hard and Soft Science

 **Auteur :** JessicaMDawn

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

 **Lien Version Originale :** s / 11578782 / 1 / Hard-and-Soft-Science

* * *

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! C'est à nouveau une traduction de JessicaMDawn dont j'ai déjà traduit deux histoires et qui en a de nombreuses autres avec sa sœur sous le nom de Totally-Out-Of-It sur .

En ces périodes de vacances d'été, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de vous traduire cette histoire et d'imaginer ce que ce serait d'avoir Stiles et Derek en tant que professeurs.

* * *

 _M. Stilinski enseigne la physique en primaire. M. Hale enseigne l'histoire de l'Ancien Monde* dans la salle à côté de la salle à côté de la sienne. Tous les enfants savent qu'il y avait une querelle entre eux, et ils étaient tous heureux d'y participer et de prendre parti. Mais qui gagnait vraiment la Guerre ?_

…

…

Il y avait vingt-deux élèves dans le cours d'histoire mondiale de la 5ème période, séparés en cinq groupes et répartis dans la salle. Un groupe était assis sous le poster de Rosie la riveteuse, incarnée par la reine Hatshepsout. Un autre se trouvait près de la grande carte du monde au fond de la salle. Un troisième groupe était dans le coin où se trouvaient les manuels quand ils n'étaient pas utilisés. Le projecteur se situant au milieu de la classe, accueillait un quatrième groupe, et le cinquième groupe se trouvait du côté des fenêtres dans le fond.

« Chaque groupe recevra un célèbre, ou tristement célèbre, dirigeant chinois, » expliqua M. Hale, tenant une boîte pleine de bâtonnets avec les noms de leaders chinois dessus. « Si vous n'aimez pas qui vous avez, il n'y a pas d'échanges possibles donc vous blâmerez votre chef de groupe. Ils décident de votre destin. »

Sur le bâtonnet choisi, il y avait écrit 'Qui Shi Huang'. M. Hale leur remit un ensemble de papiers et se dirigea vers le groupe suivant.

« Votre travail consistera à lire les documents que je vous fournis sur le leader chinois qui vous a été attribué, et puis à créer une affiche, un powerpoint, une courte vidéo ou une chanson pour le faire découvrir à vos camarades… »

Il se tût, ce qui attira plus l'attention de ses étudiants que n'importe quelle discussion ne le ferait jamais. Quand ils le regardèrent, ils virent que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le fond de la salle. A l'extérieur des fenêtres, descendant doucement, un jeu de clés accroché à un fil, se balançait d'avant en arrière comme un pendule.

La main de M. Hale se déplaça jusqu'à la poche avant droite de son pantalon et ses yeux se plissèrent. La tension dans la classe augmenta alors que les étudiants attendaient l'ordre qui allait arriver.

« Si l'un de vous sait qui a volé mes clés et les a donné à M. Stilinski, je vous mettrais dix points supplémentaires au prochain contrôle, » déclara M. Hale à voix basse. Plusieurs élèves bougèrent sur leurs sièges, ayant déjà hâte de se précipiter à l'étage et de trouver le coupable.

« Et si nous obtenons quelque chose qui lui appartienne ? » Demanda une jeune fille avec curiosité, l'image de l'innocence.

M. Hale lui sourit. « La récompense habituelle. »

La récompense habituelle était un devoir gratuit, un double high five, et un grand sticker, représentant une explosion, avec leur nom dessus accroché au mur. Les étudiants de se souciaient pas vraiment d'avoir un devoir gratuit jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie de faire un devoir ou qu'il rate une mission. Le high five était ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, et le droit de se vanter qui accompagnait le sticker d'explosion - qui disait qu'ils étaient responsables de la nouvelle attaque de la Guerre.

…

…

La Guerre durait depuis le début de l'année. Et si vous demandiez à d'anciens élèves qui avaient été dans la classe de M. Hale ou de M. Stilinski, ils vous auraient dit que cette chose avait commencé quand ils avaient tout les deux commencé à enseigner dans cette école quatre ans plus tôt. Ils diraient que M. Stilinski avait heurté la Camaro de M. Hale avec sa Jeep et M. Hale ne lui avait jamais pardonné, et c'est ainsi qu'avait commencé La Guerre. M. Hale avait versé du soda sur M. Stilinski lors du déjeuner le lendemain et le combat avait commencé.

Les élèves fur prompt à choisir leur camp. M. Hale avait tort ou c'était M. Stilinski. Endommager une voiture était pire que d'être un peu mouillé, diront les élèves de M. Hale. Mais être humilié comme ça à cause d'un petit coup accidentel était exagéré ou tout simplement grossier, répondront ceux de M. Stilinski. Ainsi, chaque professeur avait sa propre armée qui se battait en son nom.

Ils volaient des choses dans la salle de classe de l'autre, réservaient l'ordinateur du labo quand ils savaient que l'autre le voulait, collectaient plus d'argent que l'autre aux collectes de fonds et aux œuvres de charité, écrivaient des choses sur le tableau de l'autre, couvraient leur voiture d'autocollants, redécoraient et réarrangeaient leurs salles de classe, et lors d'une mémorable occasion, M. Stilinski teignit les cheveux de M. Hale en orange.

Chaque année, les élèves entendaient les histoires des années précédentes et essayaient de recréer ou de surpasser ce qui avait déjà été fait. Proviseur Martin avait été forcée d'intervenir l'année dernière quand quelqu'un avait fait rentrer un mouton dans la classe de M. Stilinski – cependant, M. Stilinski avait été ravi et avait utilisé l'animal comme un accessoire lors de sa leçon du jour (et aussi comme un repose-pied de temps en temps).

Le Proviseur Martin ne s'occupait pas vraiment de La Guerre – sauf quand ça amenait des animaux vivants dans l'enceinte de l'école - parce que cela voulait dire qu'ils récoltaient constamment plus d'argent que n'importe quelle école du comté, qu'ils avaient les meilleures fêtes d'avant jeu, le moral des élèves était bon, l'utilisation de la discipline chez les élèves était en baisse (parce que tous les élèves de M. Hale et M. Stilinski étaient intimidés par un regard ou par la menace d'être banni de La Guerre et ne nécessitaient jamais d'avoir recours à une intervention extérieure), et le personnel s'amusait, tout autant que les élèves, des blagues entre les deux professeurs et leurs élèves.

De plus, ils étaient en mesure, d'une quelconque manière, de trouver une façon que leurs 'attaques' rentrent parfaitement dans les normes de ce qu'ils devaient enseigner à leurs élèves, alors elle avait honnêtement peu de poids pour l'arrêter, même si elle ne l'avait jamais voulu en premier lieu.

…

…

Le lendemain, la photo de la carte d'étudiant de M. Stilinski recouvrait toutes les surfaces disponibles de sa salle de classe – les bureaux, les chaises, les murs, les portes, les fenêtres, les manuels, les béchers, d'autres matériels de pédagogie, les robinets, tout.

« Eh, » laissa échapper M. Stilinski, en entrant dans la salle. « Un jeu d'enfant, M. Hale. Un jeu d'enfant. »

Lors de la troisième période, M. Hale vit quelque chose descendre à nouveau à travers la fenêtre, c'était une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit 'Utilise la force, Hale !' et puis, des faux sabres lasers faits en un assemblement de marqueurs descendirent et commencèrent un petit combat jusqu'à ce que l'un deux se brise en cinq petits marqueurs, qui se retrouvèrent éparpillés, à l'extérieur, sur le sol devant la fenêtre.

Bien qu'il ne le dise pas, M. Hale était surpris que l'ensemble de ses marqueurs ait disparu de devant le tableau blanc sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué. Ils étaient, sans aucun doute, là quand il était arrivé ce matin, donc M. Stilinski avait un étudiant très sournois cette année.

Depuis que chaque étudiant avait une adresse mail créée par l'école, tout comme les professeurs, M. Stilinski avait eu à traiter presque une centaine d'emails au cours des deux semaines suivantes cet évènement, incluant toutes les références ou jeux de mots possibles sur Star Wars jamais imaginé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait choisi le mauvais côté, qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il pouvait encore se rattraper, qu'il avait perdu son pouvoir, qu'il allait chuter sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, qu'il avait besoin de plus d'entrainement, et pus encore.

Bien qu'il ne le dise pas, M. Stilinski était impressionné par la créativité des emails et par l'unification de tous les étudiants pour imposer l'attaque. Il avait de la chance d'obtenir deux phrases sur un projet de science ou sur une notion venant de certains de ces élèves, et là encore il recevait de longs paragraphes par email basé sur sa série de nerds classique préférée.

Des roches de différentes tailles, dont certaines qui étaient étudiées par la classe de M. Stilinski, s'entassèrent autour de la Camaro de M. Hale, bloquant les roues. Il dut solliciter l'aide de quelques élèves pour le sortir de ce piège afin qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui sans endommager ses pneus ou la voiture en général.

Chaque livre dans la classe de M. Stilinski fut remplacé par des mangas shojo après les vacances de Noël – choquant sachant que l'école était censée être verrouillée durant les périodes de vacances. Ensuite, le DVD de M. Hale sur les Amérindiens, fut remplacés par une copie du volume 1 de Thundercats. Les deux fois, l'enseignant concerné dut envoyer des étudiants pour aller demander à ce que le matériel soit rendu,

C'était une question d'honneur maintenant.

…

…

« M. S ! » Annonça un élève alors qu'il entrait dans la salle un jour. « Pouvez-vous trouver le mot de passe de l'ordinateur de M. Hale ? »

« Cela dépend de pourquoi vous en avez besoin, » répondit M. Stilinski, levant les yeux du tableau sur lequel il dessinait le tableau périodique de mémoire.

L'étudiant haussa les épaules. « Je voulais remplacer son arrière-plan et son économiseur d'écran avec plusieurs images d'âne défilantes. » Et il se glissa sur son siège au milieu de la salle alors que les autres élèves entraient.

M. Stilinski remit le bouchon sur son marqueur et l'utilisa pour pointer son élève. « Marcus, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Cent pour cent au test surprise de vendredi sur les composées chimiques pour toi. »

Une fille au premier rang roula des yeux en souriant. « Ce n'est plus un test surprise si vous nous donnez la date et le sujet, M. Stilinski, » le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Avec un soupir dramatique, M. Stilinski fit semblant d'essuyer des larmes. « Aujourd'hui, vous les jeunes vous ne laissez rien passer. Vous êtes trop intelligent pour moi. »

Un autre élève répondit avec un rire. « Allez, M. S. Vous n'êtes ni vieux ni stupide. Vous êtes juste idiot. »

La cloche sonna alors que M. Stilinski adressait un clin d'œil à ses étudiants et se déplaçait pour faire l'appel.

…

…

Derek Hale gara son élégante Camaro noire devant une maison à deux étages, située au bord de la réserve, au milieu des bois, juste à l'extérieur de Beacon Hills. C'était la maison dans laquelle sa famille avait vécu pendant des générations. Et avec un simple mouvement pour retirer sa carte d'enseignant et de la laisser sur la console centrale, il mit de côté son manteau de 'M. Hale' jusqu'à lundi matin. Jusque là, il avait un week-end pour se reposer.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une zone de guerre dans la cuisine.

« Attends, je n'ai pas encore fini. Tu ne peux pas être déjà rentré ! » Cria Stiles de la cuisine.

Avec un pouffement, Derek retira ses chaussures et alla déposer ses affaires dans le bureau qu'il partageait. Le bureau de Stiles se trouvait contre un mur, le plus éloigné de la porte et de la distraction du reste de la maison. Celui de Derek était directement en face de celui-ci, et c'est là qu'il posa ses affaires.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, Derek remarqua l'image d'un âne, posée au milieu du bureau de Stiles. C'était une des images qui apparaissait parfois dans son thème de fond d'écran actuel. Il y avait écrit dessus au feutre noir 'Celle-ci est ma préférée, M. S !'.

Secouant la tête, Derek retourna dans la cuisine. Cette fois, il n'y eut pas d'incident et de mots hurlés pour l'arrêter. Peu importe ce que Stiles faisait, il avait maintenant fini. En fait, quand Derek entra dans la pièce carrelée, il vit Stiles ranger un saladier dans un placard et se sécher les mains avec un torchon.

« Stiles- » Commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

Stiles n'avait pas rangé tous les plats qu'il avait utilisé. L'odeur de citrouille et d'épices emplissaient l'air, et il y avait des muffins faits maison sur le comptoir. Il y avait aussi des filets de poissons dans une sauce de couleur claire et des potirons grillés. Stiles lui montra tout ça comme s'il était Vanna White. ( **Vanna White est une actrice américaine surtout connue pour être l'hôtesse de** _ **la Roue de la Fortune**_ )

« Quelle est l'occasion ? » Demanda Derek, oubliant momentanément ce qu'il allait dire.

Le regard que lui lança Stiles, disait 'tu as de la chance que je t'aime'.

Derek avait complètement oublié. Le shérif était occupé et leurs emplois du temps ne semblaient jamais correspondre, mais une fois par mois, il essayait de venir dîner au manoir Hale.

« Je t'aurais aidé à cuisiner, » déclara Derek au lieu de reconnaître sa mémoire défaillante.

Stiles haussa simplement les épaules et saisit une serviette pour essuyer quelque chose sur le comptoir. « Tu avais cette réunion des parents d'élèves et je savais que tu allais rester tard pour mettre à jour tes notes vu que le trimestre est bientôt fini, donc je m'en suis occupée. Travail d'équipe, pas vrai ? C'est ce qui fait tout dans une relation. »

« Et moi qui pensait que c'était flirter au travail sous le couvert d'une guerre entre professeurs, » le taquina Derek en retour. Cela provoqua quelques gloussements chez Stiles. « En parlant de ça. Allons-nous leur dire un jour que nous sommes mariés ? »

Un son qui ressemblait à 'pffftbfffe' sortit de la bouche de Stiles. « Non. Je veux voir combien de temps ils vont mettre pour comprendre que le H dans Stiles H. Stilinski est pour Hale. Je veux les voir utiliser leur cerveau et le découvrir par eux-mêmes. L'esprit critique, Derek. Tout est à propos de l'esprit critique. »

Derek le fixa, le visage impassible. « Des compétences de détective privé, peut-être. »

Stiles haussa les épaules comme pour dire 'Même chose', puis retourna son attention sur sa nourriture. « Ca ne me dérange pas. Je pense que la 'querelle' que nous avons est bonne pour l'école et Lydia est d'accord. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

Appuyé contre le chambranle, Derek secoua la tête. « Non. C'est quelque chose que j'attends avec impatience. »

« Exactement. »

La sonnette retentit à cet instant et Stiles se redressa comme un enfant à Noël. Il bondit à travers la cuisine de façon à laisser son père entrer, mais fut arrêter par Derek sur le chemin.

« Au fait. » Il embrassa Derek sur le nez et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je suis en train de gagner. »

Derek sourit dans le vide, une fois que Stiles fut hors de vue. La Guerre n'était pas réelle entre eux, mais ils aimaient y prendre part, tout autant que les enfants. Ca avait même fait des merveilles pour leur relation, leur permettant de travailler à travers des combats qui ne laissaient aucune des parties amère ou blessée. Derek aimait l'éclat dans les yeux de Stiles et la couleur sur ses joues, il aimait la façon dont Stiles pouvait être compétitif à propos de quelque chose d'aussi stupide – mais il était tout aussi compétitif, si ce n'est plus.

Il semblerait que lundi il devrait augmenter son jeu s'il voulait gagner ce round.

…

…

FIN


End file.
